Seeker Programming
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: Megatron never really paid any attention to the special programming of seekers. He'll think twice from now on, I'm sure. Humor, a little violence, and scared Cassetticons. Bunny response.


Bunny by sanjuno of lj

**Seeker Programming**

The atmosphere in the throne room could nearly be felt if one outstretched a servo to grasp it. However no mech was stupid enough to dare, considering their dire situation.

The news the Cassetticon Twins brought were not good. Not good at all. In fact, thanks to that info, the Decepticons had to change their plans and change them fast. There would have to ignore the amount of resources, energon and time they put into their latest project.

To put it frankly they were screwed.

But not as much as the Twins, currently shivering in fear as they stared up at the silent fury written all across Megatron's face-plates.

"Are you sure about that?" the Overlord growled, his powerful frame nearly crackling with raw power as it towered over the terrified Cassettes (and practically every other mech present).

"Y-yes, sir..." Frenzy muttered, edging closer to his brother. He really wished Soundwave hadn't agreed to do that survey of that african desert. He would sell his Spark to be able to hide behind his Creator at the moment.

"We- we checked three times, sir." Rumble added, fighting the urge to oil himself.

The silver face-plates twisted into an ugly expression, and the fusion cannon was charged and aimed at the Twins after barely a blink.

The Cassetticons threw their arms around each other in terror, a small chirp of distress leaving their vocalizers.

That tiny sound sparked a chain reaction that lasted micro-clicks, and whose results would be remembered for ages.

Nearly every mech knows that seekers are the fastest breed of flyers on the planet of Cybertron. They originate from a line of military builts, and as such they were intended for work of the 'normal' bots. Not many now remember what their original purpose was – to protect sparklings. They were fast, and as such they could either take a little one to safety much faster than any one, their reflexes gave them an edge over many enemies even now. To ensure that, the first seeker-template was equipped with a special program, which would activate whenever a danger to a sparkling or a youngling was recognised – all logical processes were halted for the duration needed to protect, with an extra charge sent to thrusters and cables to ensure greater speed and strength. The result was usually the quick and brutal demise of the 'enemy'.

The trigger activating the program, however, was not the presence of a mech capable of harming a young one, but the sounds of distress emitted by sparklings.

Like the one the Twins had emitted, thus revealing to the Command Trine that they were sparklings in distress, activating their secret programming.

The result was as follows:

A well aimed data-pad was thrown, and hit the arm cannon at approximately the speed of a runaway Blurr, knocking the shot fired off course. Needless to say, the shot missed the cowering Twins.

Skywarp teleported to the two younglings, grabbing them and 'porting back to where he had previously stood with his trine.

While Skywarp had been ensuring the safety of the Cassettes, Starscream and Thundercracker jumped on the silver mech in unison, hissing and snarling as they attacked. The blue seeker, with strength aided by the programming, ripped the fusion cannon clean off the Overlord, while the Air Commander grabbed hold of his neck. The Skywarp jumped to assist his trinemates, the combined weight of the three mechs sending the tyrant to the floor.

Lastly, with an accuracy that terrified the witnessing troops, Starscream yanked the silver helm backwards, the momentum of the fall giving him enough leverage to sever the spinal cords.

This all happened in the space of a click or two.

What proceeded then was basically the three seekers ripping what was left of the Overlord to pieces with their bare servos. The last bit to go was the Spark casing, which was literally ripped out of its compartment, thrown to the ground and stomped on by three sets of peds.

As much as Megatron's reputation for coming back from the Well of the Allspark went, this time he would most assuredly not.

With the danger averted, the programming switched off, once again laying dormant in the processors of the seekers. That was basically like awakening from a blackout, suddenly realising one was standing over the remains of what once was Megatron, and that their servos were covered in oil and energon.

The troops (Cassetticon's included) stared in open mouthed horror/awe at the three flyers.

All was still for several clicks.

Starscream was the first to break the silence with a small thoughtful "Huh."

Sanjuno's bunny:

One of the cassettes brings back news that makes Megatron very unhappy. he decides to shoot the messenger. Note: Either Soundwave isn't around or Megatron is getting more unstable. Cassette makes a noise typically only used by distressed sparklings/has spark chamber exposed (not a drone!) with something special that identifies it as being a "baby" and Seekers dogpile Megatron. Bonus points for serious blunt-force damage being done by datapad!


End file.
